Enough
by pikumi
Summary: Kise lelah, itu saja./"Berhentilah membuang-buang waktuku."/AoKise. RnR please? Sankyu to those who choose to not be silent reader, hope you like it!(人ゝω・)


Kise lelah, itu saja.

"Berhentilah membuang-buang waktuku."

* * *

 **Enough**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

(ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

* * *

Di bawah redupnya lampu jalan, pemuda bersurai kuning madu duduk di sana. Sorot matanya yang biasanya tampak cerah kini terlihat memudar. "Sial!" teriaknya kesal. Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini. Tapi, meskipun begitu ia tak mampu untuk menangis atau marah. Ia hanya merasa.. hampa.

Pemuda itu menunduk memandang tangannya yang saling bertautan bergetar, seakan partikel-partikel di sekitanya saling bertumbukan akibat hawa panas dari rasa kesalnya yang tak kunjung padam.

 _Sial, Kise! Berhentilah memikirkannya, bodoh! Kau tidak selemah dan sebodoh itu_ , umpatnya dalam hati, seakan mencoba tuk menyemangati dengan kasar. Meskipun hasilnya ia justru semakin memikirkan hal yang sangat tidak ingin ia pikirkan.

Diremasnya surai kuning madu itu dengan erat, membiarkan helai demi helai rambutnya rontok akibat dirinya yang terlalu bengis pada diri sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia membelah dirinya agar dapat berhenti memikirkannya. Sayangnya, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi.

Sakit. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang merasakan perihnya diperlakukan kasar oleh pemiliknya, pikirannya pun perlahan mulai merasa tertekan akibat semua beban yang tak sanggup lagi ia tanggung.

Tapi, seakan belum cukup rasa tidak adil yang ia rasakan, tiba-tiba saja rintik hujan mulai membasahi permukaan bumi. Kise yang hanya menggunakan kaos hitam tipis tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan untuk berlindung pun tak bisa—tak ada apa-apa di sana selain lampu jalan. Oh, sebenci itukah dunia kepadanya?

Sebegitu sibuknya Kise dengan kesialannya, tanpa ia sadari, beberapa meter tak jauh darinya seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuhnya yang kira-kira setinggi 175 senti itu tampak tegap di bawah sinar lampu jalan, sangat seimbang dengan tatapannya yang terlihat begitu tajam.

"Oi, Kise." Suara panggilan dengan nada berat terdengar di antara ributnya suara hujan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kise—pemuda yang sedari tadi dipanggil tampak sangat terkejut. Meskipun ia mengenali dengan jelas pemilik suara itu, maniknya yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambutnya masih saja terkejut mendengarnya.

Sesekali Kise mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba tuk meyakinkan diri bahwa lelaki di hadapannya bukanlah sekedar fatamorgana di tengah guyuran hujan saja. Tapi, belum sempat Kise meyakinkan dirinya atas nyata tidaknya pemuda tan di hadapannya, ia sudah lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangannya secara kasar. "Ayo pulang!"

Kise spontan menggumam kesakitan sambil tertunduk memejamkan matanya. Meskipun begitu, pemuda di hadapannya tak peduli dan masih menariknya.

"Kau benar-benar membuang-buang waktuku, kau tau!" teriak pemuda itu murka, "tadi, saat aku pulang, kupikir kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukku. Tapi ternyata, ketika aku membuka pintu, kau tak ada! Tch, tidak berguna."

Sekali lagi manik madu itu membulat terkejut, tapi kali ini tanpa ada kilat bahagia di dalamnya, hanya terkejut. _Membuang-buang waktu? Tidak berguna? Apa maksudmu?_ benaknya bertanya, seakan tak lagi mengerti.

Sontak, sama kasarnya dengan cara pemuda gelap di hadapannya, ia menepis genggaman itu. "Apa maksudmu hanya membuang-buang waktumu, Aominecchi?" tanyanya sembari menatap _onyx_ di hadapannya dengan tajam.

Tapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kise, pemuda bernama Aomine itu justru melanjutkan langkah kakinya—seakan memberi Kise kode tuk mengikutinya. Namun setelah langkah demi langkah ia lalui, pemuda di belakangnya masih saja tak bergerak barang satu sentipun.

"Lalu sekarang kau mengabaikanku, _nee_ , Aominecchi?" tanyanya lirih, masih menatap punggung tegap itu, "oh iya, Aominecchi 'kan memang tidak pernah memedulikanku _ssu_."

Mendengarnya, langkah yang sedari tadi terus menambah jarak antara mereka perlahan berhenti. Tanpa berbalik ia bertanya, "huh?" seolah tak mendengar.

" _Nee_ , apakah Aominecchi tau selama ini aku terus mengalah dan memaklumi semua perbuatanmu padaku?" ungkapnya dengan senyum miris yang perlahan terukir di wajahnya, "aku pikir Aominecchi akan berubah suatu saat nanti. Tapi, bahkan sampai setelah dua tahun berlalu pun Aominecchi masih saja kasar kepadaku."

"Apa maksudm—"

"Aku tau niat Aominecchi hanya ingin mengubahku menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Aku tau, aku sangat tau. Tapi, jika seperti ini, bukankah jadinya malah Aominecchi yang menjadi tidak baik?"

Setelah mengungkapkan semuanya, dalam diam ia berharap Aomine akan lebih memahaminya dan bersikap lebih lembut. Tapi, harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan ketika Aomine justru berkata, "berhentilah mengoceh dan ayo pulang."

"Haha," tawa Kise hambar, "baiklah, baiklah, ayo kita pulang _ssu_ ," ucapnya sembari mengambil langkah mendekati Aomine, "ayo kita pulang dan anggap saja semua ini tak pernah terjadi," lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di bibirnya, "ayo kita pulang dan anggap saja Aominecchi tak pernah menyakitiku."

Begitu jarak di antara mereka tinggal satu langkah lagi, Kise mendaratkan kepalanya di dada Aomine. "Walaupun sebenarnya aku selalu, _selalu_ terluka karenamu, Aominecchi!" teriaknya murka sembari menekan kata selalu di kalimatnya

Kise lelah, ia sudah sangat lelah, itu saja. Tanpa disadarinya air mata yang sudah menumpuk di ujung matanya perlahan mengalir membentuk sungai mungil di pipi pucatnya.

Setelah teriakan itu menggema di indra pendengaran mereka, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya hembusan angin kencang dan rintikan hujan yang semakin deras lah yang membuat suasana menjadi bising.

Kise tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, dan sepertinya begitu pula dengan Aomine yang masih bungkam seribu bahasa. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing untuk memulai pembicaraan yang semakin memanas di tengah hawa dingin hujan.

Tapi seketika Kise mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Aomine, mengepal kedua telapak tangannya lalu menumbuknya di dada pemuda bersurai biru tua itu. Ia mendorongnya pelan.

" _Nee_ , Aominecchi, kupikir.. lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja."

* * *

Pertama-tama dan yang paling utama, Piku mau jujur dulu.

jadi

sebenarnya

ini tuh..

curahan hati Piku yang gabisa diungkapkan secara langsung ( _read: Piku gapunya temen)_ Huehuehue(´;ω;｀)

karena ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang notabenenya tokoh asli dan pemainnya gamemiliki sifat yang sama /cielah bahasanya, jadi _gomenne_ kalau mereka OOC atau kalau alurnya kecepetan atau kesalahan-kesalahan dalam penulisan lainnya(◕⌓◕;)

Piku bener-bener mikir keras siapa yang cocok, dan di pikiran Piku cuma ada Aoki. Padahal Piku sukanya Aoki yang imut-imut, bukan yang menyakiti hati

Oh iya, ini pertama kalinya Piku nulis Aoki, jadi semoga kalian suka yah!ヾ(*´・∀・)ﾉ

Jangan bosen-bosen sama Piku yahh, karena nanti Piku pasti bakal balik nulis Aoki lagi! Abisnya mereka imudh（๑✧∀✧๑）

Last but not least

jangan lupa reviewnya reader- _san_!

thank you to those who choose to not be silent reader.

(人ゝω・)


End file.
